Twas written in the stars
by thatdamfangirl23
Summary: Two sides of a vicious feud. Two sons of sworn enemies. It was written in the stars, but can they make it work? A solangelo Romeo and Juliet AU.
1. In fair New York where we lay our scene

**A/N:This is an idea I had for a solangelo Romeo and Juliet AU. It's not been proofread or checked so there will be mistakes as I wrote it on my phone anyway, enjoy it!**

Nico woke to the familiar sounds of conflict. The banging and crashing outside his window continued as he dragged himself out of bed. He averted his eyes from the window as he did everyday. Nico could not deal with the noise and strife at this time in the morning. He heard a loud string of various colourful words float up to his room and sighed. There was only so much more of this he could take.

Nico stomped downstairs where his parents were staring avidly out of the window, egging on the teenagers out on the street. They never engaged in combat; the fighting was for the younger generation. However, all of the citizens of the town - especially nico's family - had a side and they would all support the kids fighting for them. Nico nodded to acknowledge his parents then grabbed a pomegranate from the counter.

"I'm going out." He told the two adults.

His father looked away from the window for a second. "Go get em, son!"

Nico shook his head. "No." He said. "I'm just going out." Hades ignored him and Nico slammed the door shut aggressively.

He walked along the street trying to avoid the mobs of fighting teens. He spotted a few of his old friends among the masses: Piper McLean was delivering strong punches to Michael Kahale who had a hold of her arm. Leo Valdez had somehow managed to get a hold of a lighter and was setting fire to Frank Zhang's jacket, a grin on his face. Frank, in retaliation, was head butting Leo as hard as he could.

It was bloody murder. The same situation carried on as Nico went down the street. People Nico knew and were close with fighting their own. Nico knew Piper and Michael were half siblings or something and Leo and Frank used to be friends. This stupid feud was tearing everyone in the city apart and for what?

Nico finally reached his destination - a small semidetached house near the end of the street. He rung on the doorbell and it was answered straight away. Nico instinctively ducked when the door opened and he was right to do so. Jason's hand connected with his joyfully and Nico let out a rare grin. Jason was always so enthusiastic.

"So dude, how's it going?"

"Fine." Nico answered. "Mom and Dad are obsessed with everything but me, friends hurting friends, I'm completely lovesick: the usual."

Jason grimaced. "That sucks dude. If it wasn't for this stupid fighting, you could just go over to Percy and confess your undying love while I recorded it all."

"I couldn't do that!" Nico said in horror. "Percy would never like me, besides, he's with the others."

"He doesn't fight for them though." Jason pointed out.

"That's because his mom won't let him out of the house." Nico retorted.

"Whatever."

They reached Jason's kitchen and Nico immediately ran over to the cupboard and grabbed a piece of bread. "Mmmmh! So dooof!"

"What?" Jason asked. "Doof?"

"So good." Nico clarified, now his mouth was empty.

"You must have been hungry." The blonde boy noted.

Nico nodded. "Just had a few pomegranate seeds."

Jason frowned as he always did when he heard of Nico's eating habits.

"You need to eat more. Hades hardly feeds you anything."

"That's what you're there for." Nico replied. "Dad doesn't care about anything that's not the feud."

"Not even his own son?" Jason shouted angrily.

"Jason," Nico said. "We've been through this. I'm fine. I don't give a damn if Hades cares about me. I can look after myself."

"I know. I just worry." Jason told him. "Wanna get your ass kicked on the PlayStation?"

"You're on." Nico said, racing Jason to the lounge where a large sofa waited.

* * *

Outside, the feuding carried on its course until suddenly, the whole street went silent.

Dionysus, otherwise known as Mr D, was feared all through town. He was ruthless, unmerciful and even the toughest teenagers cowered at the sight of him angry. Him appearing on the Main Street could not be a good omen. Neither side of various duels stopped to wonder what he was doing there. They just ran.

The voice of the cop rang clearly out across the street. "Stop right there."

The teens froze.

Mr D glared around, making each kid feel personally targeted. "You will all stop and go. Home. Now. If I see this again, I will not hesitate to put each and every one of you in jail. Got it?"

A nervous murmur if consent traveled through the gathered kids.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Dionysus shouted furiously. "Go, now!"

They scarpered.

* * *

A few hours later, on the other side of town, a young girl stood before two adults.

One of the two - an influential man called Apollo - spoke.

"Drew. I know you want to marry my son, but you are both simply too young."

"We're legally old enough to marry!" The girl screeched.

"With a parent's permission." Apollo reminded her, "which you don't have."

"My mother gave permission." Drew said. "You do know who my mother is, don't you?"

Apollo sighed. "I have no reason to agree with Aphrodite, Drew. I have had my fair share of conflicts with her in the past and I will not work with her now."

Drew sneered. "Whatever old man. I wouldn't want you as a father in law anyway." She turned on her heel and stomped out, sending a shimmering mess of pink glitter as she went.

Apollo turned to his wife, Naomi.

"She is not marrying our son."

"No." She agreed. "Will doesn't deserve her. I heard he's going to a party tonight though. Maybe he'll find a pretty girl there."

"Or guy." Apollo said.

"Or guy." Naomi repeated. "Just as long as they make him happy."

"And has rich parents." Her husband added.

"Apollo! We've been over this. He's not marrying for your company."

"It was a joke, Naomi. Just a joke."

"It better have been."

* * *

"Hey," Jason said.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"So I was hanging around some of the others,"

"They're called half-bloods and you know it. Just tell me what you heard."

"Well you know that pretty girl, Piper?"

"Who just happens to be on the side of your rivals, yes I know her." Nico said.

"Well," Jason said again. "She asked me to come to a party been thrown by the othe - the half bloods tonight."

"But you're a jupiterian." Nico pointed out. "You wouldn't even be allowed in. Wait, why were you even with them? How were you even with them?"

"Piper thinks I'm a half-blood though. You don't get it dude. She asked me out!"

"You like her then?" Nico asked.

Jason blushed. "Yeah."

"Oh gods." Nico sighed. "You've got it bad."

"You can't say anything, Mr Percy Jackson is so dreamy and I want to marry him."

"You promised you wouldn't tease!" Nico protested.

Jason shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Anyway, Piper said I could bring along an extra!"

"And..."

"You are so stupid. You! Obviously, I'm going to bring along my best friend!"

"Oh." Nico said. He honestly hadn't seen that coming. "But... I can't go to a half blood party! I am literally the son of the leader of the jupiterians!"

"It's a masked party. Piper specified that you had to cover your face."

"How convenient." Nico said dryly.

"Maybe." Jason admitted. "You are coming right?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice."


	2. A pair of star crossed lovers

**A/N: So here's the next chapter - again not edited. I forgot last time so:**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. That right belongs to the awesome Rick Riordan.**

Nico stood in front of his wardrobe, trying to pick something to wear. "I don't have anything. Anything!"

Jason was digging through a drawer to the side. "Don't you have anything that isn't black?"

"Have you ever seen me in anything that isn't black?" Nico asked.

"Point taken. Black it will be."

"But I don't have anything for a party. What do people even wear at parties?"

"When," Jason asked, "was the last time you socialised with anyone who isn't me?"

Nico looked lost. "I bumped into Drew the other day at school. She called me an emo and sneered but it still socialising."

"Right." Jason said. "You need to get a life. You're going to put this on and go to this thing. You're going to meet someone cute and spend the night in a back room with them. He held up a black button up, ripped jeans and mask for Nico's inspection.

"Jason!" The boy complained.

"What?" Jason asked innocently.

"I will not be spending the night in a small room with someone else. I'm claustrophobic. I will most likely be pressed up against a wall, trying not to have a panic attack because there's too many people."

"You'll be fine. I know it." Jason reassured him.

"I know." Nico said. "Let's just get this over with."

"You might meet _the one_!" Jason whispered in his ear as they walked out of the door.

"Shut up you idiot." Nico hissed back.

Jason just kept on walking.

* * *

The party was being held by a girl named Drew Tanaka. This information was explained to Nico as he and Jason made their way to supermodel Aphrodite's house.

"She's Piper's half sister isn't she?"

"Yeah. Piper hates her though. I think Drew only invited her because their mom made her."

"I heard Drew wanted to marry one of Apollo's children." Nico asked.

"You mean Apollo as in leader of the half bloods? Yeah. I don't remember his name." Jason told him.

"I wish I was her. Blondes with blue eyes are cute." Nico sighed. "All of that family are blondes with blue eyes."

"What about Percy?" Jason asked. "And wait... I have blonde hair and blue eyes! Do you think I'm cute?"

"I think everyone who sees you thinks you're attractive, Jason. And I'm just saying I think they're cute. Not like Percy. I love him."

Jason heaved a heavy sigh. "Please don't go into a spiel about how perfect Percy is. Please."

"I wasn't going to." Nico insisted. "Oh look we've arrived. I'm going to find a corner where no one will notice me. You go and find Piper."

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Jase. You go get drunk with Piper."

"What are you suggesting?" Jason asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm just a completely innocent fourteen year old."

"Nico, you're sixteen."

"Am I?" Said sixteen year old asked cheekily.

Jason puffed and ran over to where Piper was waving.

* * *

Nico stood uncomfortably near the food table. He didn't have any intentions to have anything to eat. It was just quieter than everywhere else. The girl serving food was giving him looks that clearly said: why are you still here. Either get some food or go.

Nico got the message and left, managing to find his way out to the huge garden. He collapsed against a rusted swing set that clearly hadn't been used in a long time. A sudden voice interrupted his profound musings about swing sets.

"Drew! I told you, my father told you, I'm not interested! Go chase after Luke instead!"

"Excuse me?" Another voice cut smoothly over the first. "I have no desire to be chased. If you want a man, Drew, find someone else."

"Yeah." The first voice echoed.

"Oh and Will, I don't appreciate you offering me up like that. I would have thought you had more respect for your cousin."

"sorry Luke." The one confirmed to be Will said.

"You better be."

Nico heard footsteps and automatically shrank away

into the shadows.

"Wait." A voice said - the one from earlier: Will. "Don't go."

The boy came into view and Nico blindly registered how beautiful he was with his curly blonde locks, his sparking azure eyes and his ornate mask framing his face.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

Nico saw no point in pretending. His mask was already and everyone knew what Hades' only son looked like.

"Nico di Angelo." He said, waiting for Will's reaction.

He didn't even flinch as he shook Nico's hand in an old fashioned manner. "Will Solace. Nice to meet you."

Solace. This boy, he was _the_ Will Solace. The eldest son of Apollo who was also Nico's father's sworn enemy. He was also ridiculously hot. Great. Nico's day was just getting better and better.

"Son of Hades." Will said.

"Son of Apollo." Nico shot back.

Will looked confused. "You shouldn't be here. _How_ are you here? Drew will go crazy if she knew there was a jupiterian here."

"You don't seem to care though." Nico noticed.

"Well," Will glanced around to check no one was listening. "I think this feuding is stupid. I understand that our families don't get along, but why can't we just agree to disagree and move on with our lives. Why do we have to be affected by our parent's squabbling?"

Nico looked at him. "You know, I thought I was the only person who thought that."

"Well you're obviously not." Will said unnecessarily.

The music from the house drifted over. A slow, romantic song.

Will smirked and Nico wondered what he was thinking.

"Would you care for a dance, Mr di Angelo?" He asked, taking Nico's hand in his.

"What, are we in the 1900's?" Nico asked, mocking his tone. "Of course, Mr Solace."

Will grinned and put his hand on Nico's hip, eliciting a gasp from the smaller boy. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the music, perfectly in time. They swayed, and Nico found himself feeling the same skeletal butterflies he felt when he thought of Percy. It was an incredible feeling. The song ended and the two separated, momentarily stunned. Will stared at Nico, transfixed as the other did the same to him. Then, Will was leaning forward and suddenly his lips were on Nico's. Nico melted into the kiss, allowing will's tongue to slip into his mouth. They explored each other's mouth until, panting for breath, they broke.

Nico couldn't speak for loss of breath.

"That was amazing." Will voiced what what was on both of their minds.

Nico nodded. "It was."

"You know," Will said thoughtfully, "I think I love you."

"You think?" Nico asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. But I think."

"Me too." The son of Hades breathed. "Me too."

"We can't be seen together." Will whispered. "Our parents would kill us if our friends didn't do it first."

"You're right." Nico agreed. "Why do I get the sense you're always going to be right?"

Will shrugged. "It's just one of the awesome things about me."

"One of the annoying things about you, you mean."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

"Possibly"

"Okay. Possibly. Anyway, where can we meet in secret?" Nico asked.

"Come to my house. I have a balcony at the back that you can climb."

Nico laughed dryly. "Because it'll be so romantic when I fall off."

Will considered it. "Romantic no, funny as hell, absolutely." He decided.

"Meanie."

"I am."

"Cute meanie."

"I won't deny it." Will laughed. "I have to leave. Father wants me back by ten and I really want to avoid Drew."

"See you later then, my Romeo." Nico answered.

"Wait, you're the Romeo!" Will insisted. "I'm your Juliet!"

"If you say so." Nico sang.

"Okay, see you later sunshine. How's that?"

"Sunshine." Nico mused. "I like it."

 **That kiss was really rushed as was the whole chapter, but hey. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. parting is such sweet sorrow

**Here's another chapter then. ever since I had this idea, I've wanted to do the balcony scene so here it is. Also, Nico was always going to fall off. it was destined to happen. enjoy!**

"so." Jason said as he and Nico walked down the street. "Did you meet anyone?"

Nico jumped. "What? No! I was out in the garden the entire time!"

"hmmmn." Jason narrowed his blue eyes. "I think you're lying."

"Wha – what? I'm not!"

"Who was it? Was he cute? What was he like? Did you _kiss_?"

"No, Jason. I didn't meet anybody. Like I said, I was out in the garden." Nico insisted.

Jason looked disappointed. "Whatever dude."

"Anyway," Nico continued. "What about you and Piper?"

Jason's demeanour changed completely. "It was amazing." He sighed. "We danced and talked, and then as she was leaving, she kissed me."

So Jason had had a great night too then, although Nico doubted anyone could be as great as Will Solace. Not even Percy.

"Like I said, Jason. You've got it bad." Was all Nico said. Jason glared at him.

"And like I said, you can't say anything."

"Shut up."

Jason turned into his drive and Nico carried on down the street. The masses were gone by now – most of them at Drew's party. Nico hummed a little tune to himself as he walked, a new, uncharacteristic spring in his step. He arrived at his house and stopped outside the door. Should he go in now? It wasn't like his father would notice he was home late and Nico could think of more than one reason he'd rather stay away. Shrugging, he crept past the driveway, heading in the direction of the half blood side of town.  
Nico thought he had to be crazy. Not only was he trespassing on the half-blood's turf, - something no jupiterian had ever done without consequence although many had tried – he was also in the back garden of Apollo, the leader of the whole thing. Coincidentally, it was also the back garden of the cute boy he met earlier. What a strange coincidence. Nico moved silently through the excessive amount of bushes, avoiding an annoyingly placed spikey rose bush. He had mastered the art of discretion a long time ago, back when his father actually spent time with him. The two would try and creep up on each other for hours, sometimes including Nico's mother Maria and his sister Bianca. Of course, when they died in a freak car accident, Hades and by default, Nico became closed off and isolated. Hades had stopped caring about anything but work and when his rival Apollo became competition, Nico's father had almost completely forgotten about him. Talking of Apollo…

* * *

The balcony was high, which made Nico gulp. Will really expected him to climb that thing? Admittedly, there was something kind of romantic about it; the way roses climbed it, wild and free. The way strings of ivy dangled off, teasing the top of Nico's head. It was almost like a love story, Nico thought to himself as he braced himself for the stupidest thing he had ever done. (Nico had done a lot of stupid things.)  
He was fine as he clawed his way up, his hands finding solace in the ivy. He desperately searched for foot holds but there was really no need. The hanging plants did all the work. About halfway there, Nico looked up and his heart stopped for a moment as he saw Will. He hadn't changed at all in the couple of hours since the party and he still looked as stunning as ever, especially without the mask.  
Nico gulped and carried on for fear of falling.  
He made it all the way up to the top where Will was waiting. The son of Apollo grinned.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" he whispered into the dark night. It was probably meant to be some sort of romantic pickup line, but Nico didn't get it.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Will asked incredulously. "You've never read Romeo and Juliet?"

Nico shook his head. "You actually expect me to pay attention in English?" he said.

"Well, yeah. I do. Anyway, even if you haven't read it, that's one of the most famous lines. Everyone's heard of it!" Will whispered.

"Well. I'm not everyone."

"Very true."

Nico felt a cool touch on his hand and found himself being pulled towards Will. The blonde haired boy joined his lips with Nico's, just a quick peck this time.

"You still get this even though you don't know the line." Will murmured. Nico felt a dark blush creep up his cheek. That stupid blush never came at the right time. Of course, the sudden embarrassment made Nico loose his footing.

"shi-" he warbled as he fell a couple of feet until the ivy worked its magic and caught him.

"Language!" Will reminded him with an endearing shake of the head. Nico glared at him.

"What would you say when you thought you were going to fall off a high balcony and die?"

Will thought for a moment. "Darn."  
Nico stared at him.

"You really are from the 1900s." Will responded with a shrug.

"Will?" a voice said from inside. "You okay?" A panicked expression found its way on to Will's face.

"Who is it?" Nico asked.

"Well, that's Lou Ellen. She's technically my maid, but she's more like my best friend."

"Maid? How rich is your family?" an incredulous Nico questioned. Again, Will shrugged, evidently embarrassed.

"Will?" Lou Ellen said again. "Who are you talking to?"

"no – no one!" Will shouted very unconvincingly. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming out, Will." She shouted. Come out she did and stopped short when she saw Will and Nico.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing directly at the dark haired boy. Will turned to Nico, glancing at him, asking permission. When Nico nodded, he turned back around.

"Lou, this is my… my boyfriend." Will failed to notice the blush that once again made its way up Nico's face. Lou didn't miss it though.

"Awwww, he's blushing. You two are so cute!"

"Lou!" Will cried, scandalised.

Lou looked at Nico thoughtfully. "I could have sworn I've seen you before."

"W – Why would you think that?"

"That's the tone Will uses when he's lying. You know, you look kind of like… Hades. Your name wouldn't happen to be Nico di Angelo would it?"

Will face palmed. "I forgot how smart she was." He sighed.

"So I'm right then?" Lou asked, a smug smile adorning her face. The two boys nodded sheepishly.

"Will?" Nico said. "I have to go. Father will kill me if I'm not home when he gets in."

"He gets in at three in the morning?" Will asked.

"Father isn't really good at the whole parenting thing." Nico said. "Anyway, see you tomorrow evening my Juliet. And Lou? Please, please keep this a secret."

The girl smiled. "Hecate's honour."

"Wait what?"

"Oh, it's just a thing I do. I have these weird quirks."

"Okay…" Nico shook his head, curls dancing about his face like a halo. "Bye sunshine."  
Will gave a little goofy wave as Nico clumsily made his way down the wall, cursing at regular intervals. Lou Ellen looked between the two of them.

"Wow, Will. He's a keeper."

"Seriously Lou? That's what you have to say?

 **I love Lou Ellen. I feel like she hardly gets any attention but then again, I've not read all of the Trials of Apollo so maybe she's in that more? Anyway, hope you liked it, see you next time!**


End file.
